Fabrevans No matter what
by GleeFabrevans
Summary: It was a hard year for Quinn Fabray last year at McKinley high.Some Football players were calling her names that there we hurting her. She lost all her friends because she changed.She was mean and everything.She will meet a new guys blonde,Tall and with a huge mouth.Then she promised to the glee club she would change this year. Will she keep the promise to change?


It was the first day of McKinley was happy to see each other after a long holiday,except for Quinn Fabray. She had a year got pregnant from a football player called Noah puckerman and it was hard to accept her first love,Finn Hudson dumbed her for Rachel Berry wasnt a popular kid but Finn loved her and Quinn couldn't do anything to make his feelings it like she had 100% year of saddest. Nobody loved Quinn Fabray because she was so mean to everyone after she got pregnant so nobody respect her anymore. Even the glee club and the members of the club saw her changed but this time, she want to change. This is a new year for her and she promised the glee club to trusted her .Quinn was still in bed while her mother is shouting to get didn't want to school but she want to be a change,she promised the woke up and went to brush her teeth and then she had a hot 20 minutes later she went down stars to eat break fast.

**Quinn POV**

"Here you go" My Mum smiled at me while giving her breakfast.

"Thanks" I said while lost of my mind thinking

"what are you Thinking about ? " My Mum asked

"umm,Nothing just i need to figure out to change. I promised them remember?"

"I to be nicer and be their not bad to start right?" My mum told me

" Yeah.. you're right.." I sigh while eating my breakfast.

My Mum looked at the watch and she noticed that its time that I need to go to school.

"Its 7.30am,You should get will start in 30 minutes." My mum told me

"Yes,I'm going now.. I'll see you after school" I told her while stands up and grabs her car keys.

"Yes,and Good luck"

"Thanks mum"

I get out of house wondering what is going to be this year.I drove to school while I saw Santana walking to go school. I stopped the car.

"Hey" I shouted

"Hey up?" She asked

" you going to walk till school?"

"Yes,I guess my car doesn't want to work." Santana told me looking down

"You want a lift?" I asked her with a smile

"sure?" she asked

"Yes,why not?" i looked at her confused

" ookayy then.. " Santana opened the passenger door and gets in car

" you changed Quinn" she told me by looking at me

" I told you in summer, I would do anything to change right? remember i promised San." I told her still looking where i'm driving.

"I'm glad you kept your promise.. I'm kinda missed my best friend." she smiled

" I missed her too.. but your best friend is back i promise to you." i told her with a smile.

We arrived at McKinley high and everyone just stared at us, Well not us just stared at me. They know me as the bitch,the weirdo or even the girl who got pregnant.I just couldnt stand of their stars so I panicked a little. Santana saw them staring and she gives them the look to stop.

" I cant do this San." I told her with an afraid look.

" yes you can do. remember I'm your best friend ok? I'll promise to you that no one is going to hurt you like puck or finn did because if someone will hurt you I will go lima heights on them promise." she told me

" Thank you Santana" I just went to hug felt good to have again my bestfriend.I really did miss joked all the time before i got pregrant but by then i totally change.I wasnt Quinn Fabray the nicest person in the world. I was the most bitch of the last year i promised them that i will change and I will change.

Santana pulls from the hug and she opened the car door."Now let's go or we'll be late " she told me

"Yes." I get out of car and I just took deep breath and see what Happens when i walk in there.

**In the Hall way with Santana..**

Everyone was staring at me and I just wanted them to where football players come on to me and they just gave me a slushy on my face. Then a blonde guy come on me and gave me a towel. But I couldn't see his face because my eyes where hurting me.

"Thanks" I told him.

" You're welcome,Are you okay?" he asked me

"Yes..Why are you talking to me anyway?" I told him

"umm Because i saw you get that thing on your face?" he told me

" uhh yes thank you." when i took all the red iced on my face and looked at him and I just have no words to describe him. Then a football came again and he called me a slut. I looked down and then I saw this guy goes over the football player who called me that and he pushed him in the lockers.

" DUDE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" the football player told him

" If you call her that, You will pay for that. You got it? " he told him with an angry voice

"YES YES NOW DUDE PUT ME DOWN!"

This guy,I still don't know his name put him down and he gave him a death look and he walks near me.

" you ok?" he asked

" Yes. You shouldnt have do that" I told him

" Well at least hes scared now" he laughed

Santana make a fake cough. I turned around and I saw Santana giving me that she's still there and I laughed a little and I whispered her " sorry " .

" Whats your name by the way?" he asked me.

" Fabray. you? "

"I'm Sam Evans." he just give me a smile that I could say that I Santana notice me melting while he smiled.

"Umm I need to go now. but I'll see you around.I hope." he told me while he kissed my left cheek and I totally was blushing

"Yeah of course. Bye Sam"

Sam turned and he walks off and then I turned back to Quinn. She was smiled big like i never see her before.

" You blushed" she smirked at me

" No i didn't, OKay maybe a bit." I told her smiling big.

" Glad to see the old Quinn is back " She told me happy

" me too"

" Now lets go,We have math" She told me


End file.
